drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Conspiracy
Page Under Construction! Event requirement: level 20+ Official Walkthrough Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Collect Cursed Pearls from Knights, barrels, and chests. **Champion Dark Knights (blue circle) will drop 4x, 7x, 10x, 12x or 20x Cursed Pearls * Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. Shop | | |} |} Event Uniques 'Unique Equipment ' Combine 4 items of the same kind to 1 item of a higher tier at the workbench. Black Warlord Regalia (and all precursors) will scale to your character level. Challenges Challenge(1/4)= Collect Cursed Candy from Professor Jullov's Lab located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's first chellange. *75 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *80 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 10 *145 Cursed Candy = 25px Brittle Bone *185 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 10 *225 Cursed Candy = Extraordinary Armor *320 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *400 Cursed Candy = Rusty Horseshoe *550 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *605 Cursed Candy = Cape of the Black Knight *820 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *970 Cursed Candy = Legendary Equipment *1200 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *1200 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 100 |-|Challenge (2/4)= Collect Cursed Candy from Mystra at Night located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's second challenge. *95 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *150 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *200 Cursed Candy = Brittle Reins *270 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *320 Cursed Candy = Pitch Black *395 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 20 *410 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *525 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *620 Cursed Candy = Extraordinary Armor *725 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *890 Cursed Candy = Rotten Seeds *930 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *1110 Cursed Candy = Legendary Equipment *1250 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *1440 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 40 *1440 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 210 |-|Challenge (3/4)= Collect Cursed Candy from Black Knights' Battleground located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's third challenge. *55 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *155 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *205 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 20 *285 Cursed Candy = Extraordinary Armor *330 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *430 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *510 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 30 *660 Cursed Candy = Sharp-eyed Raven *680 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *860 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *1085 Cursed Candy = Legendary Equipment *1225 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 40 *1375 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1760 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 50 *1760 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 215 |-|Challenge (4/4)= Collect Cursed Candy from Wild Forest at Night located in Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's fourth challenge. *135 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *220 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *325 Cursed Candy = Pitch Black *480 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *600 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *665 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *855 Cursed Candy = Grave Dance Emote *1000 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *1175 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1320 Cursed Candy = Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) *1350 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 50 *1620 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1750 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 65 *2000 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 70 *2000 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 305 Crafting Challenge Items Amphorae Drops Festive Amphorae (1 Key) * Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x, 20x) * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge * Draken (2x, 5x, 50x) * Sweetly Blow a Kiss (Consumable) More Festive Amphorae (5 Keys) * Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x, 20x) * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) * Draken (2x, 5x, 50x) * Sweetly Blow a Kiss (Consumable) Quests Something's Rotten A Relic Amongst Ravens An Underground Relic Bite the Dust Bugs N' Hisses No Cake Walk A Fistful of Sweets Sugar Crash Frozen Relic Sweety Hollow Category:Events Category:Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Return